makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Static
Virgil Hawkins is teenage African-American boy who lives at Dakota. He's known as Static. Name: Virgil Hawkins Age: 14 - 17 Gender: Male Occupation(s): Student,Superhero Abilities: Electromagnetic powers Relatives:Robert Hawkins (father), Jean Hawkins(mother; deceased),Sharon Hawkins(sister), Unnamed wife, Unnamed son Allies: Batman Beyond,Young Reika Kitami, more... First Appearance: Shock to your System (Static Shock) Theme: History At the age of nine, Virgil Hawkins lost his mother to gang violence. His father vowed to help the community, and set up the Freeman Community Center, which became a second home for Virgil. Virgil grew up to be an honor roll student with a quick tongue. That caused him to be to be the target of notorious bully and gangbanger "F-Stop" Stone, Virgil was pressed into the gangworld himself. At a gathering of all the crews of the city in the Dakota Docks, Virgil found out he got in way too deep: Wade thought the only solution to Virgil's problems was to kill F-Stop. It did not come to pass: police showed up, and a tear gas grenade caused a container full of Quantum Vapor to explode. The entire dock area became covered in a thick, purple smoke. Virgil escaped seemingly unscathed, a claim few others at the event could make. Birth of Static, Protector of Dakota The next morning, Virgil found out he had electromagnetic powers. At the advice of his friend Richie, he became a superhero. With Riche as back-up, he created a costumed persona, and Static was born. While Static set off to protect Dakota, the same couldn't be said for the other teens affected by the gas. Virgil's old nemesis F-Stop was present at the Big Bang as well, and developed pyrokinesis. Renaming himself "Hotstreak", he began to terrorize Dakota until Static put a stop to his efforts. Another one of Static's biggest enemies was Ebon, a former gang leader and now a living shadow, who decided to make a "Bang Baby" exclusive gang. His first members were bird girl Talon and Shiv, a youngster who could generate light weapons from his hands, but he quickly set out to recruit more. Though Static was on that list, the hero opted out, and instead stopped the Meta-Breed's activities. Other rogues included Ferret, Slipstream, Replay, Puff, Onyx, Kangor, and hydrokinetic Aquamaria. He had several adventures with Batman, Superman, Green Lantern and the rest of the Justice League. He was also helped by Richie, who had developed superpowers of his own due to his frequent contact with residual Quantum Vapor left on Virgil's clothes, and called himself Gear. After a cure was developed that restored most of the Bang Babies back to normal, Static and Gear managed to keep their powers. Future Static Years later, Virgil eventually married and had a metahuman child. He became on of the world's greatest heroes, until he was captured by Kobra. He was eventually freed by the new Batman, and himself from the past, who had time traveled forty years into the future. When Chronos altered the time stream, Static was one of the few heroes left standing. Together with Warhawk.Green Lantern, both the young and the old Batman, he held is own against the self-appointed time lord, but he was lost in a crack of time. His death was later reverted when the timeline was restored to normal. Appearances *Ultimate war Brawl Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonist